Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display devices, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device which can improve a pixel charge rate and a picture quality by controlling phases between polarity inverting control signals.
Discussion of the Related Art
As a display device becomes larger, lengths between gate lines and data lines of the display device increase relatively. Since resistance of the data line and capacity of a capacitor increase as the length of the data line becomes the longer, making a portion of the data line positioned far from an output terminal of the data driver to have a pixel voltage with relatively great distortion supplied thereto, the charge rate of the pixel connected to the data line portion can not but be poor, to cause a problem of a poor picture quality.